Christmas Gift
by Demon Flame
Summary: Sequel to Roguish Gambit and final in series. Remy's been out on an undercover mission and comes home to find the perfect Christmas surprise.


Rogue attempted to adjust herself in the overstuffed arm chair for the twentieth time in the last few minutes. Being pregnant had its perks but she hadn't been able to get comfortable in any position for well over a month now. At six months pregnant she was huge, Jean said it was because of her slim figure and because this was her first pregnancy.

After four wonderful years of marriage one of Remy's little demon eyed swimmers had finally managed to sneak its way past their contraception. She hadn't yet had the chance to tell Remy of his hearty virility, she had found out she was with child at two months, three days before he went on a four month under cover mission.

In two days she would see him again and spring the news on him. Currently she was down at his families home for Christmas and they had all been gushing over her and waiting on her hand and foot. She appreciated it their efforts but she needed to do things on her own or else she would snap. The only one who seemed to get her predicament was Mercy and Tante.

And then there was Julian. As always he was ever pleasant and friendly. Over the course of driving Remy crazy she had actually become friends with him. They didn't gossip or go shopping together or anything like that. But the strange relationship had evolved to such a level that they sent each other birthday gifts and exchanged Christmas presents at the Guild party every year.

It made Remy furious and drove him crazy trying to figure out what Julian's game was even after all these years.

Rogue looked up as Julian and Henri walked into the sitting room. Henri took his seat next to Mercy and Julian choose the chair next to her.

"You are positively glowing, petite." He said with a smile.

She returned the smile. "Thanks, sugar." she said and wiggled in her seat once more. "Though I could do with a trip to the spa."

Julian chuckled and pulled out a green envelop with her name written in gold. "Merry Christmas, Anna-Marie."

Rogue glanced back up to him with a smile and opened it up. "This is great!" She exclaimed as she looked over the ticket for a day at a local spa.

She scooted to the edge of her chair and leaned forward to grab the small box she had wrapped in red glitter paper. The wrapping itself was a mess because it left glitter everywhere and she knew Julian would hate it. Like most men he was of the belief that glitter of any color was worse then sand as it got everywhere.

Handing it over to him he hesitated with a grimace before taking it and pulling on the silver ribbon. "Is this what I think it is?" He asked as he lifted a glass apothecary jar full of a light brown powder out of the box.

"Powdered Devil's Foot Root." She confirmed. "I was in Africa last year and came across a medicine man in some tiny village." she supplied. "Now, you can only have this if you promise not to use it on Remy. But Emil's fair play."

"Hey!" Emil cried from across the room.

Julian nodded. "You have my word I wont use this against LeBeau."

The rest of the night was spent with jokes, laughter and awkward moments between the Guilds. It was pretty much exactly like every other joint function except with a Christmas twist. The only thing that could have made it better was if Remy had been there with her.

XxX

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house not a thief did stir. Not even Tante. The stockings were hung by the fireplace with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas didn't trip their security systems.

Remy smirked at himself. He had been up for forty eight hours straight trying to get here before tomorrow so as to surprise Rogue. Needless to say he wasn't firing on all cylinders. He seriously needed some sleep in the arms of a good woman, his woman.

Silent as a master thief he navigated the house until he came upon their room. He crept inside and saw his angel asleep in his bed. Honestly he had never seen anything so sweet in his life. Quickly he shimmied out of his clothing, leaving a pile on the floor and crawled into bed with her.

He pressed himself up against her back and moved some of her white and auburn hair out of his way so he could kiss her neck. She stirred and blinked open one bleary eye.

"Remy?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Oui, chere." He said and laid another kiss on her neck before moving his hand down to loop around her not so tiny waist. "Looks like you've been hitting the fruit cake hard this year." He joked.

She stiffened in his arms "Are you calling me fat?" Her tone of voice made it clear that he had better choose his next words very carefully.

"Non, jus-" he was interrupted when she rolled onto her back and glared up at him.

"I'll have you know that my size is all your fault." She snapped at him.

How was the size of her waist his fault? He moved his hand to rest on the top of her round stomach. Had she developed some sort of eat-your-feelings eating disorder when he left on his mission?

And then there was movement under his hand and he went incredibly still. Another movement and he ripped the blankets off of her to see her stomach. She wasn't fat at all, her stomach was perfectly round and only protruded outward in front of her.

He put his hand back on her stomach in time to feel another movement. He looked up to see her watching him with a smile. "Are you pregnant?"

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Well its not fruit cake."

He was going to be a daddy. Holy crap, there was a kid in there and it was kicking him!

Remy pulled her into a breath taking kiss full of passion. He was going to have a child with the woman he loved. It was officially the best Christmas ever.

When they eventually pulled away, gasping for breath, he moved down to lay his head against her stomach. Their child kicked at his jaw bone lightly. "Do you know what it is yet?"

"I wanted to wait for you." She said, running her fingers through his hair. "But if it's a boy, I was thinking Oliver would be a good name."

He nodded his head and closed his eyes, picturing what their child, if it was a boy, would look like. He'd have her hair and eyes and his build. He'd have a good strong chin and be a heart breaker before he was out of diapers. "Oliver LeBeau." He said, testing the name on his lips. "It's perfect."

A/N

Alright that's it folks! I know its short but I hope you enjoyed the whole series. Please leave a review!


End file.
